


Холодные грезы

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Альбус слишком рано соскочил с поезда, устав ждать гребаного избавления.





	Холодные грезы

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
Нецензурная лексика, насилие, упоминание употребления героем наркотических веществ. Зависимость героя автором осуждается и порицается.  
Джанк — общее слэнговое название опиатов.

— Пиздец какой-то, — Хьюго схватился рукой за раму и высунулся в окно, вглядываясь в сумеречную мглу. — Ничего не меняется.

Альбус постоянно так делал, когда они перебрались в суинтонскую глушь. Забирался на подоконник чердачного окна и пялился на большой старый дуб и опрятные, подчеркнуто провинциальные домишки, в два ряда обступившие единственную в деревне дорогу. Пялился долго, пока не начинали болеть глаза.

И хрен поймешь, что надеялся найти.

На первых порах, наверное, Джеральда. 

Глупо, но Альбус постоянно прогонял в голове их последнюю встречу, пытаясь припомнить, называл ли он прошлый адрес или, быть может, в один из особенно крепких приходов ляпнул, что совы донесут волшебнику письмо, где бы он ни был.

Но даже если Альбус говорил когда-то про Хогвартс и магию, Джеральд наверняка списал это на бред и поржал от души. Джеральд и сам был горазд почесать языком под джанком про пришельцев, потусторонние силы и ведьм в длинных белых сорочках.

— Своего дружка ты больше не увидишь, — холодно сказал Гарри в начале прошлого месяца, когда Альбус — уже скорее по привычке, чем из большой охоты — выглянул из кухонного окна, внимательно осмотрев двор и то место, где пыльная разбитая дорога поворачивала в сторону шоссе. — Я позаботился.

Альбус только фыркнул. Конечно, позаботился.

Гарри в обход правил весь Аврорат на уши поднял и пару недель тесно работал со стирателями памяти и магловской полицией. Вышел на адреса, накрыл канал сбыта и упек причастных — кого за решетку, кого в рехаб.

— Радуйся, что я подсел на их дерьмо, а не на волшебную дурь, — Альбус себя не оправдывал ни тогда, ни позже: он действительно хотел это сказать. Уязвить побольнее, дать выход бессильной злобе. Он усмехнулся Гарри в лицо и добавил, чтобы наверняка: — С волшебной так просто бы не слез. Против нее зелья и Мунго не помогают.

Гарри никогда не поднимал на него руку, но в тот раз залепил ему такую пощечину, что синяк и отек со скулы сходили очень долго. 

Как ни странно, после этого эпизода их отношения будто наладились. 

Гарри иногда брал его на работу для смены обстановки, в конце каждого дня приносил то кусок тыквенного пирога, то сливочное пиво из «Дырявого котла». А Альбус периодически интересовался за ужином деталями последних расследований и заполнял за Гарри бумажки, когда тот уставал на работе настолько, что засыпал на диване с включенным радиоприемником в руках.

В лучших друзей они не превратились.

Но хотя бы сдвинулись с мертвой точки, где банально друг друга терпели.

Кстати, о лучших друзьях.

Скорпиус тоже иногда объявлялся. Нечасто, по выходным или праздникам, как и Хьюго, и прочие кузены и кузины — то есть по расписанию визитов, которое составила Джинни. Приносил запахи министерской столовки и типографских чернил на новенькой форменной мантии, блуждал взглядом по углам, рассказывал забавные случаи с практики, подолгу молчал и невпопад брал Альбуса за руку, чтобы крепко и с чувством сжать.

Как будто навещал неизлечимо больного.

Альбуса это бесило. Хотелось прикрикнуть на Скорпиуса, встряхнуть его за грудки. Напомнить, что они были там оба.

Хотелось упрекнуть, уличить на осуждающем взгляде или слове. Но Скорпиус не осуждал и не презирал, скорее молча сочувствовал. Альбусу не давало покоя: как тот справлялся? Откуда, блядь, он только силы брал, чтобы бороться с кошмарами, в которых от каждого поворота маховика на раз умирали их близкие и родные? Как он мог вставать с кровати после серии снов, в которых шел по коридорам чужого Хогвартса и не узнавал ни одного лица, потому что уничтожил всех, с кем вырос бок о бок?

Альбус взялся за наркоту, чтобы забыться.

Скорпиус взялся за ум.

Наверное, это отличие их в конце концов и разделило — Альбус слишком рано соскочил с поезда, устав ждать гребаного избавления.

— Нет, правда, — протянул Хьюго, выдернув Альбуса из невеселых мыслей. — У вас тут вообще ничего не двигается. Вон тот велик, — Хьюго указал на велосипед с задорными разноцветными кисточками на руле, прислоненный к ограде. — Он все время на одном и том же месте.

— Это велик Трейси, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Она повернутая на голову. У нее истерика каждый раз, когда что-то стоит не на месте. Если она ставит велик у ограды, то будет его ставить туда даже после ядерной бомбежки.

— Что такое ядерная бомбежка? — не понял Хьюго.

— Это то, что было у Розы после «Выше ожидаемого», — подумав, сказал Альбус, а Хьюго рассмеялся:

— У нее никогда не было «Выше ожидаемого».

— Как и ядерной бомбежки здесь.

Они помолчали немного, а потом Хьюго предложил покурить, и Альбус перебрался к нему на подоконник. Посмотрел на чахлые бегонии миссис Дулиттл, велик Трейси и единственное горящее окно в доме Лавлейсов — те как раз накрывали к ужину, время от времени мелькая с тарелками в руках между неплотно задернутых штор. Здесь действительно ничего не менялось.

— Мама говорит, Гарри нашел тебе какую-то стажировку? — спросил Хьюго, стряхнув пепел в бутылку из-под сливочного пива. Альбус выпустил плотное колечко дыма, решив про себя, что без сигарет, которые приносил Хьюго, стало бы совсем кисло, и кивнул:

— Ага, — Альбус почесал кожу под массивным браслетом на запястье. — Что-то типа офисного клерка, я не вдавался в подробности.

— Хоть какое-то разнообразие, — одобрил Хьюго. — Ты же хотел отсюда выбраться.

— Прикалываешься? — фыркнул Альбус. На ум в очередной раз пришло, что такие, как он, только-только слезшие, автоматически снова превращались в детей в глазах родителей. Ему девятнадцать, а Джинни теперь каждую ночь подтыкает ему одеяло, следит, чтобы он выпил весь чай, и мягко гладит по волосам. Как в детстве. — Что тут, что в каморке со стопкой бумажек… Скука смертная.

— А куда бы ты хотел? — спросил Хьюго лениво. 

— В Антарктиду, — не раздумывая ни секунды, сказал Альбус. Бросил окурок в бутылку и посмотрел на поднявшуюся внутри струйку дыма. — Говорят, можно работать в команде с маглами, а можно подать заявку на участие в полностью магической экспедиции. Хочу в долгую полярную ночь. Чтобы звезды, никаких людей и деревенских сплетен, одна станция на много километров вокруг. Снег и холод.

— Обычно рвутся туда, где потеплее, — пробормотал Хьюго, задумчиво нахмурив рыжие брови.

«Обычно радуются, что жив остался, а не бросаются себя гробить, как только все устаканивается», — хотел сказать Альбус, но со стороны чердачной лестницы послышался оклик Гермионы, и Хьюго, сунув ему блок сигарет и хлопнув по плечу напоследок, ушел.

***

— Очень мило, — язвительно протянул Альбус.

Предполагалось, что его угол будет огорожен большим книжным стеллажом, но тогда не хватало места для маневра выдвигаемого стула, и Альбусу пришлось бы пролезать под столом.

Поэтому его посадили вплотную к еще одному стажеру, де ла Крузу, и прямо напротив стола старикана Прескотта, который только и делал, что чиркал пером в замусоленной книжке. Как выяснилось позже — разгадывал кроссворды днями напролет.

— Не нравятся условия? — спросил Драко, выгнув бровь.

Альбусу померещилось ехидство в его голосе. А может, и не померещилось. 

— Не нравится, что меня не предупредили, что я буду работать на тебя, — буркнул Альбус, кинув рюкзак на стул. Внутри с тихим звоном столкнулись склянки с лекарствами и большой ланч-бокс, который в последний момент перед выходом ему подсунула Джинни.

На самом деле, Альбусу многое не нравилось.

И подъем в шесть утра. И два автобуса, которые пришлось сменить на пути из Суинтона в Уилтшир, потому что палочку у Альбуса изъяли в целях безопасности, и вариант с аппарацией отметался. И то, что его передавали с рук на руки, как строптивого щенка, который в любой момент мог дать деру. Альбус еще пережил Джинни, которая ехала с ним до первой остановки, но когда увидел Драко, вышедшего навстречу из автобуса, у него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли.

Черт, да даже тот факт, что одет он был не в мантию, а в черное пальто с высоким воротником, не спасал: Драко все равно выглядел чужеродно в раздолбанном магловском автобусе, который кряхтел и подскакивал на каждой кочке.

— Все еще злишься? — прищурился Драко. — Считаешь, я поступил неправильно?

— Да ничего я не считаю, — выдавил Альбус, опустив глаза. 

Он долго раздумывал в первое время, как Драко нашел его в заброшенном мотеле в не самом благополучном районе Лондона? Но сильнее мучил другой вопрос: как много увидел? Успел ли Альбус стянуть ремень с руки? Застал его Драко спящим, скулящим на первой волне отходняка, царапающим себя до крови в приступе дикого зуда? Может, когда Драко толкнул покосившуюся дверь, Альбус просто валялся, уставившись пустым взглядом в потолок, на потрепанном старом матрасе, а может, держал член Джеральда во рту?

Он ни черта не помнил из событий той ночи.

А Драко особо не распространялся.

Когда он притащил Альбуса домой, и объяснять-то ничего не потребовалось: после стольких лет службы Гарри мог различить симптомы русалачьего бешенства, не то что обыкновенной ломки.

— Осваивайся, — бросил Драко, отвлекшись на длинноногую брюнетку-секретаршу, которая принесла ему отчет, недвусмысленно скользнув языком по напомаженным губам. — Перерыв в час, окончание рабочего дня — в шесть.

— Домой ты меня тоже за ручку поведешь? — фыркнул Альбус насмешливо, но Драко смеяться и не думал:

— Да.

Он ушел вслед за секретаршей к себе в кабинет, а Альбус, стиснув зубы, плюхнулся на стул и подтянул ближе коробку с архивными карточками.

Работа предстояла нудная.

Драко занимался магическим антиквариатом. Выкупал у волшебников семейные артефакты, очищал от отпечатков темной магии, если таковые прослеживались, продавал коллекционерам, сотрудничал с музеями и выставками. Самые интересные случаи разбирал сам, а для скучной мелочи вроде чайных сервизов и зачарованных золотых пуговиц времен Рагнука Первого держал небольшой штат сотрудников.

На Альбуса повесили прием клиентов.

— Тут все предписания, — объяснил де ла Круз, сунув засаленную методичку. — Проводишь диагностику и определяешь категорию. Их три — пустышка, ценник и интерес. Пустышки заворачивай на подлете. Это чайнички, которыми якобы пользовалась Хельга Хаффлпафф и бутафорские зубочистки Мерлина — такое тащат домохозяйки, которым делать нехер целыми днями, вот они и придумывают байки про домашний хлам. Вторая категория, ценник, это действительно старинные или дорогие вещи, которые можно выгодно перепродать. Такие неси мне или Прескотту, мы назначим выкуп. А уж третья категория, интерес, — самый смак. Если обнаружишь редкую вещицу, сразу докладывай Драко.

— Какую, например? — оживился Альбус.

— В прошлом квартале принесли набор охотничьих ножей Антиоха Певерелла. Летали по всему офису, еле отбились, — пожал плечами де ла Круз и усмехнулся, видно, заметив, как заблестели его глаза: — Но такое редко встречается. В основном пустышки.

От клиентов действительно не было отбоя.

В каморке и так едва хватало места, чтобы разойтись с де ла Крузом и Прескоттом, а уж когда пачками заходили посторонние, Альбусу и вовсе казалось, что его накроет приступ клаустрофобии и он наорет на очередную дородную ведьму, слезно умоляющую купить у нее кусачий кошелек из кожи кельпи.

Диагностические чары из методички Альбус выучил быстро.

Палочка из вяза с кучей встроенных ограничений, которую ему на время рабочего дня выдал де ла Круз, слушалась плохо, но все же слушалась.

Альбус в последнее время колдовал только палочками Хьюго или Джинни, всегда в их присутствии и всегда по мелочи. Поэтому даже те крохи магии, что ему позволили использовать, уже поднимали настроение.

— Нет, мисс Смит, мы не можем назначить цену за ваш гобелен.

— Мистер Холидей, пожалуйста, поспокойнее, у вас дымится затылок…

— Классная хрень, миссис Ингрид, но кто такое купит? Это же носок. Просто разумный носок.

За день Альбус встретил лишь одно подозрение на ценник, которое тут же забраковал де ла Круз, заявив, что спрос на гадальные блюдца давно сдох. 

А после перерыва, когда Альбус было подумал, что работа не так плоха, де ла Круз вдруг опомнился и сказал, что любую вещь, даже пустышку, нужно оформить по специальному бланку, один экземпляр которого выдавался нерадивому клиенту, а второй оставался в архиве для отчетности.

— Зачем? — вздохнул Альбус, с трудом продравшись сквозь пункты первого документа и заполнив данные клиента чуть ли не до цвета глаз и формы ногтей. — Мы же все равно не купим эти пустышки. Зачем их записывать?

— Надо, — впервые подал голос Прескотт, перевернув страницу кроссворда. — Во избежание жалоб и для проверок Министерства.

— Бюрократия, — отозвался беспечно де ла Круз.

Альбус мрачно хмыкнул: не дурак, догадался, что на него спихнули обязанности, которые раньше лежали на де ла Крузе. У того был повод для праздника.

Когда часовая стрелка подползла к отметке шести, Альбус чуть не застонал от радости. От лекарств, принятых за обедом, тянуло в сон, и смертельно хотелось курить. Поэтому, только сев на скамью пустой остановки, Альбус тут же поджег сигарету.

— Давай без нравоучений, ладно? — огрызнулся, когда Драко встал рядом, сложив руки на груди. Все в том же гребаном черном пальто, из-за которого казался на порядок бледнее, выше и чуточку красивее.

Голова налилась тяжестью, перед глазами тут же появился колко усмехающийся Джеральд и шепнул одними губами: «Думаешь, он сексуальный, правда? Может, опустишься перед ним на колени и предложишь отсосать? Прямо здесь. Что? Тебе стыдно? Со мной не мешало. Совсем не мешало».

Альбус зажмурился и покрепче затянулся.

Не хватало ему только Джеральда в воспаленном сознании.

— Видел в кармане твоей куртки брошюру Всемагической антарктической экспедиции, — сказал вдруг Драко, не обратив внимание на дым, который ветром понесло прямо на него.

— Рылся у меня по карманам? — хмыкнул Альбус едко. — Мать велела, да?

— Просто торчала из кармана, — на лице Драко и мускул не дрогнул. Он, пожалуй, единственный, на кого никогда не действовали подначки Альбуса. — Собираешься сбежать?

— Не получится, — пробормотал Альбус, смяв дотлевший окурок между пальцев. Резануло сожаление, и в башке вновь загудел мерзости голос Джеральда. Альбус заговорил громче, будто пытался его перебить: — Хью подал за меня заявку. Завернули сразу, даже на собеседование не позвали. Сказали, низкие баллы по ЖАБА. Им нужны хотя бы «Выше ожидаемого» по Трансфигурации и Зельям.

— Экзамены можно и пересдать, — заметил Драко, сунув руки в карманы пальто.

Подъехал автобус, и они взошли по ступенькам, устроившись в конце салона. На кочках вновь потряхивало, а за окном мелькали бесконечные поля Уилтшира, поблекшие к осени. 

Альбус не решался поднять голову, а Драко на разговоре не настаивал.

Может, он спросит у Драко завтра?

На остановке их встретила Джинни. Улыбнулась, подхватив Альбуса под руку, и тот не вырвался. Надо хотя бы не расстраивать ее, раз радовать не получается.

— До скорого.

Драко дождался, когда водитель автобуса отвернется, и аппарировал с глухим хлопком.

***

Джеральд, почти уже не появлявшийся между старым дубом и оградой, пришел вновь.

На этот раз прокрался в дом ранним утром, подловив Альбуса в уязвимый момент между сном и пробуждением. Наклонился над кроватью, отодвинул его подушку и лег рядом, мягко улыбнувшись.

Серые ледяные глаза оказались близко-близко, тяжелое, возбужденное дыхание коснулось влажного от слез лица.

— Скучал? — Джеральд погладил костяшками по щеке, провел шершавыми пальцами вниз по скуле и засунул указательный и средний Альбусу в рот. — Эй, малыш. Ты трясешься. Страшно?

— Нет, — сказал Альбус, языком брезгливо вытолкнув пальцы. Сплюнул на одеяло, почувствовав привкус джанка во рту. В носу запершило, а сердце заколотилось у самой глотки. — Какого хрена? Ты снова под кайфом?

Джеральд рассмеялся:

— Не бойся. Всего одна маленькая дорожка счастья, по которой мы побежим с тобой вместе… Предкам ничего не скажем. Ты же не говорил им про меня? Не говорил, что я тебя навещаю? — ладонь легла Альбусу на живот, оттянула резинку пижамных штанов и скользнула по жестким лобковым волоскам. — Ну скучал, да? — Джеральд скривился, подхватив вялый член. — Ничего страшного. Я помогу…

Альбус отвернулся, стиснув зубы.

Джеральд двигал рукой в его штанах все сильнее, шумно дышал на ухо и терся крепким стояком о бедро. Альбус зажмурился и принялся думать о холодных океанских волнах, разбивающихся о снежный берег. О шуме ветра и приходящей на смену глухой полярной тишине под куполом усеянного звездами неба. Стало легче.

— Упрямый, — хрипло рассмеялся Джеральд. — Тебе помочь по-другому? Может, ты хочешь видеть рядом его? Хочешь, чтобы он ласкал тебя рукой?

Альбус вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение холодного перстня к яйцам. Пальцы, что его гладили. Эти длинные уверенные пальцы, умеющие делать хорошо до отъезда башки.

Член поднялся, налившись кровью, и Альбус коротко простонал, шире разводя ноги, позволяя дрочить себе. Затылком притерся к острому подбородку, почувствовал прикосновение губ к волосам.

Обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом, умоляюще прошептав:

— Драко… 

Альбус проснулся в поту, сжимая мокрый от спермы член под одеялом. Бешено закрутил головой по сторонам, но никого не застал. Ни Джеральда, ни Драко, только кусочек монохромного неба за чердачным окном и тихо накрапывающий о стекло дождь.

Снизу послышался голос зовущей к завтраку Джинни, и реалистичное наваждение рассеялось, оставив после себя лишь перепачканное белье и чувство стыда.

Только на работе Альбус понял, насколько не выспался.

Он клевал носом все утро и по рассеянности чуть не принял вещь категории интерес за обыкновенную пустышку.

— Ричи? — позвал Альбус де ла Круза, протянув ему через проход кулон на серебряной цепочке. — Я в глаза долблюсь, или кулон чего-то стоит?

Де ла Круз поколдовал над кулоном палочкой и присвистнул. Даже Прескотт отвлекся от кроссвордов, с прищуром посмотрев поверх книжонки.

— Неси Драко, — велел де ла Круз. — Думаю, что-то среднее между второй гоблинской войной и первым восстанием троллей… — он обратился к клиентке, застывшей между стеллажом и стеной: — А вы, мисс, пока можете присесть.

Альбусу до смерти не хотелось идти в кабинет к Драко.

Но клиентка уже плюхнулась на его стул, и выбора не осталось. Альбус прошел по коридору и коротко постучал в дверь.

— Войдите.

Альбус протиснулся внутрь, сжимая в руке кулон, и успел краем глаза заметить, как шустро брюнетка-секретарша спорхнула со стола. В висках противно загудело, и шепоток Джеральда тут же раздался в ушах: «Он ее берет прямо здесь. Сажает к себе на колени, расстегивает ширинку и ебет. На двери наверняка заглушающие, не думал?»

— Что-то интересное? — спросил Драко, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Альбус посмотрел расстегнутый воротник его рубашки и лиловый синяк чуть ниже кадыка.

— Наверное, — едва нашел силы выдавить Альбус.

«А ты что хотел? — разозлился он на глупую оголтелую надежду, еще утром проросшую внутри бойким сорняком. — Что он тебя ждал, простил и готов принять с распростертыми объятиями?»

Альбус смотрел куда угодно, только не на гребаный засос, но Драко, судя по невыразительной усмешке, скользнувшей по губам, все понял.

— Эмили, выйди.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — заявила Эмили хмуро, но явно почувствовала себя неудобно в звенящем напряжении кабинета.

— Выйди, — повторил Драко настойчивее, и Эмили не стала спорить. Только громко фыркнула и, выходя, нарочно задела Альбуса плечом. 

Они смотрели друг на друга молча и в упор, когда Альбус решился заговорить и ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум:

— Мама сказала, Скорпиусу предложили стажировку в Германии.

— Уехал сегодня утром, — кивнул Драко. От его пристального внимания по-прежнему пересыхало во рту и ноги становились ватными. — Ты пришел говорить о Скорпиусе?

Альбус поднял и показал кулон. Драко едва взглянул на него, тут же бросив:

— Пустышка. Дамочка наложила на него маскирующие чары.

— Ты это понял вот так? — удивился Альбус. — Просто посмотрев?

— Нет, но этот кулон приносят не в первый раз, — фыркнул Драко. — Де ла Круз тебя, видимо, решил разыграть.

— Охуенно смешно, — буркнул Альбус, перемявшись с ноги на ногу. Вчерашнее желание спросить никуда не делось, и он, неровно выдохнув, уточнил: — Ты… Тогда, в мотеле… Ты нашел меня…

— Нашел, — подтвердил Драко сухо, явно не собираясь помогать и вытягивать нужные слова. Взгляд его стал куда холоднее, а усмешка, застывшая на губах, показалась уже не насмешливой, а раздраженной.

— Как? — тихо произнес Альбус. 

Вот и все. Вот он и задал вопрос, который терзал, не давая забить и идти дальше. Не давая сказать уверенно и почти без сожаления: «Что же, рано или поздно ты бы и так все испортил. Только это ты и умеешь, Ал. Портить».

— По браслету, — отозвался Драко, и у Альбуса страшно закружилась голова. До ярких звезд перед глазами и ощущения неминуемого падения. — Я зачаровал его заклятием слежения.

— Ты шпионил за мной? — прохрипел Альбус. Не ему было играть в обиду, да и мысль о том, что Драко уже тогда не доверял, скорее ранила, чем злила.

Драко поморщился. Кажется, слово «шпионил» не пришлось ему по душе.

— Я догадывался, — сказал он медленно, придвинувшись ближе к спинке кресла, и расправил плечи. Засос пропал под поднявшимся воротником. — Можешь думать, что хочешь, но я не собирался пользоваться им без острой необходимости. Это был просто подарок.

— Лучший на свете подарок, — прошептал Альбус, подняв рукав толстовки и показав массивный серебряный браслет на запястье, украшенный вязью древних рун.

Драко крупно вздрогнул, но даже не посмотрел на браслет, сказав жестко и безжалостно:

— Если ты хотел спросить, с кем я тебя нашел и в какой позе, то ответ, думаю, ты знаешь и сам. 

Хлесткая пощечина Гарри на фоне этих слов показалась ласковым поглаживанием.

— Я понял, — быстро кивнул Альбус, сморгнув набежавшие на глаза слезы. — Вопросов больше нет.

Он вышел за дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, сполз на пол, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.

***

— Думаешь, он мне мстит? — спросил Альбус тускло, глядя на рыжеватое пятно света от закатного солнца на потолке. Трансфигурация от лезущих в голову мыслей шла туго — три раза превратив сонную муху в растрепанный клубок ниток, но так и не добившись смены цвета, Альбус сдался и вернул палочку Хьюго. — Думаешь, хочет меня… Проучить?

Хьюго заворочался рядом на полу и лег на бок, подперев щеку кулаком. 

— Малфой? — уточнил он недоверчиво. — Я его, конечно, близко не знаю, но что-то он не тянет на учителя и любителя морали.

— Тогда какого хрена он взял меня на эту стажировку? — рассердился Альбус. «Знает, что ты хочешь лечь под него, раздвинув ноги, и упивается видом твоей грустной мордашки», — подсказал ленивый голос Джеральда в голове. Альбус неуютно поежился, почесав кожу под браслетом. — Мы ведь даже адрес сменили. Я сам подкинул родителям эту идею.

«Я сделал все, чтобы он мог спокойно меня забыть».

— Может, он скучает? — предположил Хьюго и так сильно залился краской, что поблекли веснушки. — Бля, прости, Ал. Я все еще не могу переварить, что ты трахался с Малфоем. И ладно бы со Скорпиусом…

— Фу, что значит «ладно»? — поморщился Альбус, пихнув его в бок. — Скорпиус… Фу. Он же мой лучший друг. 

«Был».

— Не знаю, я же как-то трахаюсь с лучшей подругой, — заметил Хьюго, кривовато и смущенно улыбнувшись. Альбус только приподнял брови, и Хьюго прыснул: — Да-да, я в курсе, это не одно и то же.

— Не знаю, что более ебануто, — протянул Альбус. — То, что ты сравнил Скорпиуса с рукой, или то, что ты называешь собственную руку лучшей подругой.

— Кроме нее… Ты мой лучший друг, наверное, — задумавшись, выдал Хьюго.

— Но я трахаться с тобой точно не буду, даже не мечтай, — отшутился Альбус. Впрочем, он тотчас посерьезнел и искренне сказал: — Спасибо, Хью. Ты единственный, наверное, кто не считает меня дерьмом на ботинке.

— Преувеличиваешь, — поморщился Хьюго. — Твои предки тебя любят. 

— Да ну, — хмыкнул Альбус и добавил ядовито: — Хороший я сынок, наверное. Не проблемный совсем. 

— Что ты, в самом деле? — чуть ли не разозлился Хьюго, ущипнув его за руку. — Я недавно был у матери на работе. Ходил по отделам в обеденный перерыв, к отцу твоему заглянул. У него на столе стоит ваша общая семейная колдография, но отдельная — только с тобой.

— Правда? — удивился Альбус, даже немного смутившись.

— Ага, — Хьюго улыбнулся. — Ты там на шестом курсе. Прыгаешь на кровати. Скорпиус снимал?

— Он, — подтвердил Альбус и тоже улыбнулся, вспомнив, как от большой скуки и большого же, видимо, ума, скакал на койке Пьюси, пока та с треском не переломилась пополам. Пьюси с ним месяц потом не разговаривал. — Не знал, что отец сохранил этот снимок.

— Гарри очень тебя любит, — сказал Хьюго горячо и убежденно, как он один умел. — И я тоже. Мы тебя всегда поддержим, ты же знаешь? — Хьюго расчувствовался и полез обниматься, и Альбус со смехом ему уступил и обнял в ответ, уткнувшись носом в пряно пахнущие рыжие кудри. Хьюго пробормотал на ухо: — Если Малфой вздумает тебя обидеть, я его урою.

Альбус ничего не ответил.

Спасать, наверное, стоило Драко от Альбуса, не наоборот. Когда еще можно было обойтись малой кровью.

А о том, от кого Альбус хотел бы сбежать, не расскажешь вот так, легко и шутливо. Против собственных мыслей и воспоминаний не помогут кулаки и угрозы.

***

— Ты меня даже не зовешь теперь, — протянул Джеральд обиженно, взъерошив длинные светлые волосы. Он взял за дурную привычку походить на Драко так сильно, что внешне их отличали теперь только глаза. Как бы ни пытался, повторить того особого выражения Джеральд не мог. — Совсем меня забыл, а?

— Убирайся к черту, — прохрипел Альбус, отвернувшись и укрывшись одеялом. 

Джеральд лег рядом: под его весом прогнулся матрас, и Альбус скатился прямо ему под бок, почувствовав задницей его стояк.

— Уходи к черту, — прохныкал Альбус, не выдержав, и вытер лицо о подушку. Наволочка каждое утро была насквозь мокрой, но Альбус давно перестал чураться слез. Хватало других поводов для стыда. — Съеби, Джерри. Ты мне больше не нужен.

— Ты расстроился, малыш? — сочувствующе спросил Джеральд и попытался просунуть ладонь между его бедер, но Альбус забрыкался и ему не позволил. — Может, одну маленькую дорожку счастья? Или ремешок потуже…

— У-би-рай-ся, — отчеканил Альбус, стиснув зубы. Прошлой ночью он прокусил во сне язык. Наверное, в этот раз вывихнет руку, отбиваясь.

— А помнишь, как мы познакомились? — продолжал Джеральд, не обнимая, крепко удерживая его за плечи. Так он делал всегда — хватал и не отпускал. Душил. Джеральд чертовски заводился, поддушивая до полных ужаса мольб и тяжелого забытья. Любил брать так, не чувствуя сопротивления. Смеялся, когда Альбус приходил в сознание и кричал от боли. — На улице у клуба. Ты попросил сигарету, а я сказал, что у меня есть вещи покруче обычного табака. Обещал, что ты забудешь все, что захочешь. Обещал, что отведу тебя в мир неоновых гре-е-ез… 

Альбуса передернуло. Знал он, что скрывалось за липкой оберткой красивых слов. Боль ломки и страх, разъедающий до нутра. Он не хотел возвращаться. Не хотел переживать это вновь.

— Разве я нарушил свое обещание? — прошипел Джеральд, положив холодную руку ему на шею, сжав до ломоты в горле. 

— Твои обещания — гребаный блеф, — Альбус вцепился в руку и попытался отстранить, но не хватило сил. От нехватки воздуха только сильнее заслезились глаза. — Ты не помог. Ты разъебал все, что я пытался наладить. 

Лицо Джеральда исказилось жуткой гримасой.

Неповиновения он не переносил на дух. За неповиновение Альбус получал больше прочих «малышей». Может, Джеральд видел, что он не до конца поломан. Боялся, что Альбусу хватит воли вырваться, если не держать на коротком поводке.

— Отпусти его.

Голос, прогремевший прямо над ухом, показался незнакомым от той злости, которая в нем прозвучала. 

— Отпусти его, ублюдок.

Джеральда схватили за ворот и отбросили легко, будто набитую ватой куклу. Альбус вздрогнул, хватая воздух ртом, проснулся и закричал, увидев Джеральда наяву, низко склонившегося над кроватью.

— Убери руки! — Альбус попытался нащупать волшебную палочку в кармане, но с отчаянием вспомнил, что ее запер отец. — Не трогай меня! Я сдохну, но не дамся, слышишь? 

— Альбус, успокойся, — сказал Джеральд, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, и перехватил его руки, осторожно сжав. — Ал, прошу, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, Ал! Его здесь нет, это всего лишь я.

Альбус перестал вырываться.

Тяжело дыша, жадно исследовал взглядом родное лицо, то особое выражение, которое Джеральду никогда не удавалось скопировать. Даже в самом запутанном сне.

— Драко, — произнес Альбус сипло и облегченно. Кровь все еще оглушительно стучала в висках. Альбус рассеянно обернулся: гобелены на стенах напоминали интерьер мэнора. — Как я здесь оказался?

— Тебе стало плохо, — Драко, почувствовав, видно, что Альбуса перестало колотить, отпустил его руки и сел рядом на край большой двуспальной кровати. — После обеда. Де ла Круз прибежал и сказал, что ты потерял сознание.

— Я… Наверное, забыл принять лекарство, — Альбус сел, скинув одеяло в ноги, и обнаружил, что одет в шелковую пижаму Драко.

Воспоминания роились в голове, не складываясь в оформленную картину. Он вроде бы сидел прямо на столе, пародируя Эмили, и заполнял бланк очередного клиента, в деталях описывая окаменелого садового гнома как вещь категории интерес. Де ла Круз дико гоготал, а Прескотт недовольно ворчал, что ему мешают решать кроссворд.

А потом Альбус отключился.

— Ты забыл принять лекарство? — лицо Драко застыло. — Какого черта, Ал?

— Я не специально, — вяло огрызнулся Альбус. Все тело налилось нездоровой тяжестью, в ушах протяжно гудело, будто Хогвартс-экспресс отправлялся с платформы. — Можешь принести мне? Во внешнем кармане рюкзака.

Драко достал палочку и приманил аптечку.

Альбус вынул пузырек и отпил из него сразу половину, облизав горечь с губ. Дышать стало на порядок легче.

— Ты кричал, — произнес Драко, убрав со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. — Кричал и просил тебя не трогать.

Альбус болезненно поморщился. Он не хотел, чтобы Драко знал. Но еще больше презирал мысль, что однажды покажет ему сам. Бредом и слезами на грани сна и пробуждения.

— Когда я нашел тебя тогда, — продолжил Драко, и его голос дал слабину, — ты вопил, что хочешь остаться с ним. Рвался обратно. Говорил, что сдохнешь, если не вернешься. Ты ведь имел в виду не чувства, да? И не свою зависимость.

Альбус закрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Да, я имел в виду, что он меня найдет и уроет, — хрипло сознался Альбус, понимая, что дальше скрывать нет смысла. Теперь, когда Джеральд за решеткой, а он, пусть и медленно, пусть и слетая в процессе с катушек, идет на поправку. — Даже так… Во сне.

Драко побледнел. С конца его волшебной палочки сорвалось несколько ярко-алых искр, погаснув на мраморном полу.

— Это не оправдание, — сказал Альбус, смяв уголок одеяла в кулаке, — но я напоролся на Джеральда раньше, чем… Чем мы поцеловались на вечеринке в честь годовщины победы. Раньше, чем я понял, что для спасения мне не нужен сраный джанк.

— Я должен был понять, — покачал головой Драко. В его взгляде отразилось такое отчаяние, такая бессильная злоба, что у Альбуса сжалось сердце. — Должен был распознать и увидеть. Вытащить тебя.

— Ты это сделал, — мягко сказал Альбус.

— Не так, как следовало, — процедил Драко. — Не так, как хотел. Думал, ты жутко злился на меня за Джеральда.

— Злился на тебя за этого мудака? — чуть не захлебнулся выдохом Альбус. Он выпалил раздраженно: — Мерлин, какой бред! 

— И решил, что тебе станет лучше подальше от меня, — хмыкнул невесело Драко. 

— Зачем тогда пригласил на стажировку в свою фирму? — удивился Альбус.

— Я тоже не железный, Ал, — просто и безыскусно сознался Драко, коснувшись его руки. — У меня тоже есть слабости.

Альбус уточнил недоверчиво:

— А Эмили?

— Какая… — Драко нахмурился. — Эмили? Моя секретарша? Она клеится ко всем, у кого член между ног. Если бы ты смотрел внимательнее, то заметил бы, что она флиртует с тобой больше, чем со мной и де ла Крузом вместе взятыми.

«Если бы я смотрел внимательнее на кого-то, кроме тебя».

— Ладно, но засос? — Альбус подался вперед и отогнул воротник его рубашки. Под кадыком все еще прослеживался побледневший синяк. 

— Взрослые люди так не делают, да? — усмехнулся Драко скупо.

— Ты его наколдовал, что ли? — не понял Альбус.

— Нет. Увлекся в процессе дрочки, когда представлял твои губы на своей шее.

У Альбуса запылали уши. Стоило нарисовать в воображении, как Драко мягко щиплет пальцами кожу, закрыв глаза, и тихо стонет сквозь зубы.

— Черт, — Альбус закрыл лицо ладонями, когда на него в полной мере свалилось осознание. Он вновь задрожал, а к горлу подступил колючий ком. — Знал бы ты, как мне жаль… За все, что я натворил.

— Знаю.

Драко придвинулся ближе и крепко его обнял. Скользнул ладонями по спине, успокаивая, и мягко коснулся губами волос.

Они легли, так и не прервав объятий, и лежали молча очень долго. Гладили друг друга через одежду и осторожно целовались, едва соприкасаясь губами.

Впервые за долгое время, засыпая, Альбус чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

***

Альбус залетел в кабинет, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, и взмахнул палочкой, накладывая заклинания.

Драко поднял голову от документов и едко заметил:

— То, что тебе вернули волшебную палочку, не значит… — он запнулся и недоуменно обвел взглядом стены, пошедшие рябью чар: — Заглушающее?..

— Де ла Круз и Прескотт ушли на обед, Эмили я послал за кофе, — выпалил Альбус на одном дыхании, — у нас есть минут десять-пятнадцать, и тебе лучше начать раздеваться прямо сейчас.

Драко покачал головой, усмехнувшись:

— Ты мог просто дождаться вечера, ты в курсе?

— У тебя дома скучно, — фыркнул Альбус, подошел во внезапном порыве дерзости и резким движением смел с его стола все бумаги, перья и карандаши. — Хочу здесь.

Драко медленно перевел взгляд с опустевшего стола на разлетевшиеся по полу письменные принадлежности. Так же медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Альбуса с проницательным прищуром.

— Нервничаешь, — резюмировал он коротко. — ЖАБА по Трансфигурации?

Альбус поморщился. Драко догадался слишком быстро.

— Результаты придут сегодня, — пробормотал Альбус смущенно. — Через полчаса-час. На наш адрес. Мама дома, еще и Джеймс приехал. Они увидят и что я пересдавал экзамен, и что его завал…

— Что ты сдал его на «Превосходно», потому что умудрился трансфигурировать моего павлина в люстру из хрусталя и обратно, — закатил глаза Драко. — Профессор Макгонагалл и за меньшее давала высший балл.

— Думаешь? — закусил губу Альбус.

— Уверен, — Драко прочертил на столе невнятный зигзаг пальцем и уточнил невинно: — Секс на рабочем месте отменяется? 

— Черта с два, — Альбус обогнул стол и забрался к Драко на колени.

Драко стащил с Альбуса толстовку, зацеловал собственные засосы на шее и плечах, подхватил его руку и нежно провел носом по шраму на сгибе локтя. Альбус дернулся, но не отстранился.

Драко заказал ему перуанское зелье у надежного человека, обещавшего, что рубцы сойдут за неделю. 

Шрамы должны были остаться только в памяти. Как засечка от повторения дурных ошибок. Но не на теле.

Драко взял его под ягодицы и усадил на край стола, суетно расстегивая ремень и стряхивая брюки. С джинсами Альбуса и тугим замком молнии возились дольше, жадно целуясь и то и дело отвлекаясь.

— Я так никогда их не сниму, — рассмеялся Альбус, встал на нетвердых ногах и стянул джинсы, приспустив трусы. Член выскользнул из-под резинки, и Альбус довольно поежился, когда яиц коснулась холодная ладонь, а перстень охуенно сильно потер за мошонкой. — Черт…

— Хочешь, можешь кончить так, — хрипло сказал Драко на ухо, чуть оттягивая яйца и большим пальцем поглаживая основание ствола. Перед глазами от уверенных ласк темнело, сердце забилось у самой глотки.

Альбус только начинал понимать, каково это — когда нежно всегда. С доверием и без жгущего грудь страха.

— Нет, все хорошо, — честно отозвался Альбус, повернул голову и поймал на краткое мгновение его губы. По телу пробежала приятная дрожь. — Это ведь ты. С тобой… Я всегда хочу. Буквально, блядь, всегда.

Драко повалил его спиной на стол и поцеловал в шею, втянув кожу до легкого покалывания. Наклонился, волосами пощекотав низ живота, облизал член от головки к основанию и оттянул рукой мошонку, языком жарко проехавшись вокруг сжавшейся в предвкушении дырки.

— Ты никогда не даешь себя подготовить, — шепот Драко дразнил растянутый пальцами анус, а кончик языка медленно, как издеваясь, скользнул внутрь. Альбус замычал, плотно сжав губы, и нетерпеливо вскинул бедра. 

— Давай уже… Пожалуйста…

Драко прижался к дырке губами и неторопливо трахал Альбуса языком, заставляя вздрагивать и цепляться пальцами за край стола. Между ягодиц стало влажно и горячо до неосознанного сиплого скулежа. Альбус тер головку окрепшего члена о живот, размазывая выступившую каплю смазки. И осторожно, взвиваясь от накатившего возбуждения, боясь кончить раньше времени, напрягал бедра и сжимал дырку.

Драко отстранился, напоследок широко облизав припухшие края.

Поднялся на ноги и пальцами протолкнул в Альбуса влажную головку.

— Давай, — Альбус запнулся, резко выдохнув. Драко вошел почти на всю длину, крепко вцепился в бедра Альбуса.

— Мы можем в любой момент… — начал Драко серьезно, будто решал в уме задачку по нумерологии, чтобы не сорваться и не кончить сразу, и Альбус хрипло перебил:

— Можем продолжить меня трахать, ладно? Драко, прошу…

Он больше не сдерживался, хоть и брал медленно. Двигался все ритмичнее, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Альбуса, наклонялся, чтобы вцепиться в волосы и крепко поцеловать в приоткрытые губы, в дрожащий подбородок, шею.

Ни одна дурь в мире так не взяла бы, как шепот Драко на ухо:

— Я тебя люблю, Ал.

Ничто не сделало бы счастливее.

Альбус обнял Драко за плечи и сжал в себе, взвившись от ощущения наполненности, застонав от резкого, оглушительного кайфа.

Драко ласкал его член, пока Альбус не кончил следом, забрызгав спермой живот. И долго еще собирал губами слезы с его щек, пока Альбус не перевел дыхание и не смог ответить:

— Да. Я тоже.

***

«Я вернусь после долгой антарктической зимы. Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи.

Целую, Ал».

Теперь он жалел, что смог выдавить лишь жалкие пару строк. Но большое обстоятельное письмо казалось издевательством в перспективе долгой разлуки. К тому же они попрощались ночью.

Альбус все еще чувствовал тепло его губ на теле. И видел его серые смеющиеся глаза ясно, будто Драко стоял перед ним.

«А вдруг все будет по-другому, когда я вернусь?» — испуганно подумал Альбус, поднимаясь на борт. 

«А если меня накроют кошмары там, что я буду делать?»

Колотить его начало уже через час после отплытия в Кейптаун. Альбус проверил три раза склянки с лекарственными зельями, перечитал письмо с инструкциями отца на случай форс-мажоров, перечитал мореходную методичку и поднялся на палубу.

Вдохнул полной грудью соленый воздух, посмотрел на скрытый туманом горизонт, где вода сливалась с небом.

Где ждало что-то новое. 

Хорошо бы, он разделил путешествие с ним.

— Знаешь, не у тебя одного «Превосходно» за выпускные экзамены.

Альбус резко обернулся.


End file.
